Gilbert's Adventures in The Castle
by DrVamp
Summary: Gilbert has to move with his family to a diplomat's training school. While there, he meets two boys... Antonio and Francis. BFT/BTT fanfic. Written with the help of my faithful beta, Lexham-Chan. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Breakfast

Gilbert's alarm clock went off, with the same annoying regularity it had since he'd been about… say… ten, and he'd started getting up by himself. He hated its annoying beep, but since he'd broken his old one, throwing it into his wall when he'd found out they were moving to _America, _to some stuffy old "Diplomatic Castle". Seriously, that was what they called it. It did look like a castle, admittedly, with spiky black fences, and brick towers which rose up. There were about eight, and Gilbert's family had the top floor of the north most one.

'Gilbert, darling,' his mother called. 'Gilbert, I heard your alarm go off! You'll be late to your first day!' Oh, yeah, that was another thing. Instead of getting a bus to some distant city school, or even just staying at his old boarding school, he was going to school _in the Castle. _Yeah, and they weren't ordinary classes. For math, they did "stocks", for English, political speeches, and for the other classes, it followed a similar pattern.

'Coming, Mum,' he said, glaring at his albino reflection, 'but it's under protest!' His hair sufficiently flattened, his red eyes rubbed free of sleep, and his pajamas swapped for a black T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He laced up neon-green converses, and headed towards his parents' kitchen.

'Good morning,' his mum said, 'Gillie, darling, can you wake up Luddie?' Gilbert rolled his eyes at his Mum's stupid pet names, and went to get his younger brother up.

'LUDWIG! Get up, Ludwig!' Gilbert leaned over his brother's _Star Wars _duvet, and glowered at the sleeping thirteen year old. Ludwig, who was his parents' favorite, who'd been lucky enough to be born with a proper hair color, and a real eye color… Ludwig, the special.

'Hi! Gillie!' Ludwig said, happily, 'is it the morning?' He must've noticed Gilbert's expression, because he stopped smiling, sharpish. 'School today, right?' He nodded wisely. 'Thought so!' He was all blue eyes, Gilbert thought. He'd never been able to pull off puppy-dog eyes, because if he tried, he'd just freak people out with his freakish eyes…

'_I AM AWESOME! I AM AWESOME!' _Gilbert murmured. It was his personal mantra, and Gilbert had never managed to go a full day without muttering it at some point.

'GILBERT! Feed your damned chicken!' His father, who was by nature a nice man, seemed to loathe Gilbird with a passion. 'GILBIRD, STOP POOING ON THE NEW CURTAINS!' Ok, so maybe he had a reason.

'Good little chick-y chick-y chick!' Gilbert cooed, picking his pet up. He poured some seeds into a bowl, and then placed Gilbird back in his cage. When he'd been at boarding school, he'd had a back garden, and he had been able to let Gilbird out every day, while he was at school. Now, though, Gilbird had to go out on a leash, which Gilbert had to hold.

That wasn't a life, not for a cute, fluffy, yellow chicken. But, whatever, he was AWESOME, and so was Gilbird, and they'd manage, of course they would…

'Gil? We've got Count Chocula! Yummy, yummy, in my tummy!' Ludwig chanted, bouncing around his brother's head.

'Verschlossen, Ludwig! Gott, warum wurde ich mit einem kleinen Bruder verflucht? Mama! Machen Sie Ludwig verschlossen!' Gilbert whined.

Ludwig trembled, his little blond head shaking. 'Mama! Gilbert's being meeeeaaannnn,' he wailed. 'Mama!' Between the two boys, born three years apart, Gilbert's mother had seen a lot of things, but it didn't mean she liked her sons fighting. She told them both to shut up, and placed cold mash and sausage in front of Gilbert, and a bowl of Count Chocula cereal in front of Ludwig. It was going to be a long day, that was for sure.

**A/N 'Verschlossen, Ludwig! Gott, warum wurde ich mit einem kleinen Bruder verflucht? Mama! Machen Sie Ludwig verschlossen!' means 'Shut up, Ludwig! God, why was I cursed with a little brother? Mum! Make Ludwig shut up!'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Castle

Perched on a high hill, the Castle Towered over the nearby village like a giant. It over looked the Sea, Three forrests, and one small village.

It was fancy, to say the least, But Gilbert acted unimpressed. He wanted it to be clear; He did'nt want to be there.

Ludwig bounced excitedly in his seat.

"Gilly! Gilly! Can you see it? Mama, Can you see it? Its so big!"

Gilbert grunted.

"I can't wait!" Ludwig giggled, "I'm gonna make so many new Friends!"

"Yeah. And I'm going to get _so_ many friends now because My parents go here too." Gilbert replied sarcastically.

"Hush." Hissed his mother. "Don't complain. You'll make alot of friends. The _both_ of you."

For the rest of the ride Gilbert was silent, pouting slightly.

The Castle was not cheap to study at. The '_Small Fee' _As the Headmaster called it, was in thousands for just one term. Gilbert's parents were successful and rich, so he had to have the best education. _Lucky_ Him.

He wasn't that good at making friends. He had a few friends back at his old school, but he did'nt really trust them.

They weren't even sad when he left for America.

He didn't really expect them to.

The Castle was cut into three main parts: The Adult section, called the _Senior house, _the children section the _junior house _and the teenager section called _Juinor Senior house._

All sections of the Castle were HUGE.

Gilbert decided as he stepped on the Castle grounds for the first time that he had to do three things,

Avoid The Senior house. Avoid the Junior house.

And don't do anything too stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

'Shot,' a kid yelled, racing past Gilbert and his brother, 'Arthur! NEWBIES!' Almost immediately, there were at least six kids from the "Junior-Senior" block surrounding them. The kid who'd yelled stood at the front. He had blond hair, blue eyes framed by glasses, and he was wearing an old brown bomber jacket. His voice was obnoxiously loud, and he was _definitely _the son of one the American diplomats allowed in the Castle.

'Hi!' he said, cheerfully, 'I'm Alfred! And that's Arthur, Tino, Berwald and Yao and Kiku! They're my friends… most of the time. We fight a _lot._' It seemed to Gilbert that they'd never shut up. And then they caught his eye. The two of them seemed… quiet. He peeled away from Alfred and Co, heading toward the two boys sulking on the outskirts of the crowd. Ludwig was hogging the attention anyway, he could escape no problem.

They were a similar height, but that's where the similarities ended. One was dark-haired, green-eyed, while the other was blue eyed and blond, like Ludwig, though his hair was shoulder length, and quite perfumed. The dark one was wearing a bright red t-shirt with a guitar on it that made his honey skin glow, and a pair of dark jeans. The blond one wore a blue woolen suit. He had a rose pinned to his lapel.

'Cool rose,' Gilbert said, 'and I like your t-shirt's design.' He pointed to each boy.

'Oh, hi,' the green eyed one said. 'Say hi, Francis…'

'Hi, Francis,' the blond haired one said. 'No, seriously… hi, newbie.'

'I'm Gilbert,' Gilbert said, 'you're Francis, obviously, and you must be…'

'Antonio Carriedo,' Antonio said, 'and his last name's Bonnefoy.' Gilbert shook Antonio's hand, and Francis's.

'You don't _sound _American,' Francis said, 'but it takes… all sorts, I guess. And we've only ever lived here, in NY…'

Gilbert laughed, 'I'm GERMAN. Well, Prussian, actually, but my Mum's American.'

'Oh, right, that'd explain the accent,' Antonio grinned, 'welcome to the European club. There's a few of us, but we're the only ones WITHOUT American roots. I'm Spanish, duh, and Francis is French.' Gilbert nodded, and the three boys chatted for a little while. Until the mechanical bell like a kitchen timer went off.

'Fran, we'll be late for Music,' Antonio said, 'what've you got first, Gilbert?' Gilbert checked his schedule.

8.30- Music

'Music,' he said, grinning, 'so I'll see you in class, right?' Gilbert wasn't trying to sound needy, but really, Gilbert didn't care, he needed friends….


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert followed Antonio and Francis, who were arguing about who was more amazing... Francis's hero, Joan of Arc or Antonio's pet tomato. It was getting quite heated, and both boys turned to Gilbert on more than one occasion to complain about the other's stupidity.

"Oh, shut up!" The music teacher's voice cut in over the senior music class's babble. "Right. Now, get into groups of three, go to a booth and write down the songs. If you get more than two wrong, it's a detention! Go NOW."

Gilbert gulped. He'd hoped he'd have a chance to make some friends before they had to split into groups. He looked at Antonio and Francis, and Antonio smiled and indicated with his hand that Gilbert should join them.

"Who's that?" Gilbert asked, "he's bossy isn't he?"

"Oh, that's Mister Edelstein. He's alright, once we start actually playing. He just hates first class after midterms. Right, Tonio, you can write, I'll listen and Gilbert can sit there and pretend he's being useful," Francis half joked. "That way we'll at least have a chance, right? I thought so, mon ami."

"Right," Antonio said, "I'll do that. And I'll do your agriculture class homework. Remember, tell me the song's NAME and ARTIST not its rating. That's not helpful."

"I'm always helpful, right, Gilbert?"

"Um..."

Francis laughed, then Mr Edelstein turned on the song.

"I know this one!" Gilbert explained, "its the Prussian national anthem!"

"Cool. I wouldn't have guessed that," Francis laughed, "It wasn't one I knew. Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks! I've gotta help my Mama to teach Spanish As A Second Language class. Ugh," Antonio grimaced, "she'd've killed me if I wasn't there."

"Oo! Song change!" Francis cheered, "it's... London Bridge is falling down? What the hell?"

"London Bridge is falling down," Antonio murmured.

At the end of the class, only Antonio, Francis and Gilbert escaped without a detention and a whole book's worth of music theory to do for the two hours they were locked in the music hall.

"That was good," Francis said, "I've got Maths next."

"Astronomy."

"Maths," Gilbert said, relieved, "so... walk with you, Francis?"

"Fair enough."

They parted ways, heading towards their class.

Gilbert was happy. He'd managed not to fail first period. And, he thought, I've got some... friends?


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh dear _God_." Gilbert whispered, resting his face in his palms, "What the hell is this guy even saying?"

"Beats me." Francis shrugged it off. "Just pay attention to what he's writing on the white board."

The maths teacher was a Scot, a loud aggravated one at that, with the thickest undecipherable accent which made Gilbert's head spin. Even trying to read what he wrote on the board was hard. And to top it all off, the teacher seemed to be cursed with horrible handwriting.

Gilbert slumped in his seat. "Please don't call on me . . . please don't call on me. . ."

"Gilbert." The Scotsman yelled across the classroom, his emerald piercing eyes shooting waves of hatred. Gilbert wondered why this man had been so angered, he had only been in the room for fifteen minutes.

"Yes sir?" He replied, kicking himself for not trying to be more unnoticed.

"What is the placing of the decimal point on question a, part 2?"

"Uhh." Gilbert wasn't even sure what page they were on, let alone the question. "Is it between the seven and the nine?"

"Mmmm. Very good, Gilbert." The teacher nodded. Gilbert sighed in relief.

Just as he was turning back to the page to act as if he was working, the teacher spoke up again.

"Oh, and I forgot to say, class." He stared at Gilbert intensely, "I'm assigning ten more pages of homework to you all because a certain student was BEING A SMART ARSE AND NOT EVEN LOOKING AT THE QUESTIONS."

The class didn't seem amused in the least.

"NOW HURRY UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR STUDENTS. YOU ARE A PITY TO THE HUMAN RACE; I WANT TO VOMIT IN YOUR PRESENCE."

Francis leaned over to whisper in Gilbert's ear, "He's normally like this. You'll have to get used to it, but I don't think_ I_ ever will."


	6. Chapter six

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update... I've been doing end of year exam study, and now school's finally finished for the summer! Wooo! **

**So, yeah! If you review five times, I'll update the next chapter by Friday!**

Gilbert filed into the small, stuffy, room that was apparently their 'business studies' class.

"Gilbert! Hey!" Antonio waved Gilbert over, grinning. "I'm so glad you're in this class, it's boring and Francis skips it. He's supposed to be in here! Mr Zwingli's an OK teacher, if you're not stupid, that is!"

"Haha," Gilbert agreed weakly. "Why's Francis skip it?"

"Because he got an F in it two semesters ago, he's supposed to be in the next level class, but he didn't pass, so he's in this one!" Antonio was chatty, and the third period class zipped by in a flurry of study and chaos.

Gilbert got lost six times on his way to and fro classes he didn't share with either of his new friends, and he saw his little brother running around with a small looking Italian, the Italian's brother and a Japanese kid.

Lunchtime was "family time" for those students (which was everybody) who had family at the Castle. Gilbert trundled into his family's apartment, settling himself down on the sofa, already bored. Francis and Antonio's families often shared their lunches, in the common room. Antonio had invited Gilbert along, but Gilbert's mother had said "no". They'd both shrugged, Antonio had shouted "see you next period" and they'd run off, already arguing about vegetables and flowers.

"Mama! I've made some new friends, they're called Feliciano, Lovino and Honda," Ludwig screeched, bouncing onto the barstools that lined the bench.

"Shut up!" Gilbert told his brother. "You're even more annoying now you've got three little groupies!"

"You can talk," Ludwig shot back. "You've got some friends too, I saw you hanging out with them! The Spanish boy and the French one."

"Shut up, pigface."

"MAMA!"

Mrs Weillschmidt frowned good naturedly at her sons. "Don't fight, boys, please."

"Mama, Gilbert called me "pigface"."

"What? No I didn't! Liar."

"You're the liar." Ludwig's face had flushed pink, and it took all Gilbert's strength not to laugh at his ridiculousness. Ludwig's shirt had paint on it, too, and Mama was going to freak out when she saw that.

"I'm bored, Mama," Gilbert said, stretching out. "Where's Papa?"

"He's at a meeting outside the Castle"-she'd already begun to exclude the outside world-"and he'll be back by dinner. Sit down, boys."

"Not hungry," Gilbert said, "we're having a study group, can I go?"

"Well..." Mrs Weillschmidt frowned. "I don't know..."

"Mum! You're stunting my social growth! I can't begin to grow a social circle if I'm not allowed to socialise, can I?"

"Fine, you can go."

"Awesome! Love you, Mama. Bye, brat." Gilbert escaped before he could be forced to relate his day, instead running towards where he'd seen a sign saying "common room". Antonio was there, with two little girls, seven and eleven and an elder one, about eighteen (so three years older than the boys) he'd've guessed and a cheerful looking father. Francis sat with his mother, and they had a picnic spread between them all.

"Hi, Gilbert! I'm Tonio's sister, Blanca," the middle girl said (**A/N does anyone know Mexico's real name?)**

"Shut up, Blanca," Antonio half joked. "Come sit with us! Perri, don't do that!" Antonio's older sister, Prue, leaned over, and tapped her brother's head.

They had a pleasant meal, and by the end of it, even Francis was coated with enchilada from their food fight.

"I've got PE."

"PE."

"PE."

"Cool, looks like we're all in Mr Braginski's class."

And what do you know? They were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I updated early because I'm busy all week, and so I couldn't do it on Friday. Also, I got all five reviews that I wanted. Next time I need six! HAHAHA MWAHAHA. And it's longer, MDWOLFGIRL... thank you for your review, again!**

'Oh, you _girls_,' Mr Braginski's voice was louder than Gilbert had thought would be possible, his accent thicker even than the Scottish teacher's.

'Can't you run any faster?' Mr Braginski's hand stroked a cane softly and gently. He seemed positively deranged and Gilbert's breath caught in his throat as the teacher's hand grabbed a brown haired, sleepy boy from the bleachers.

'Heracles Karpusi! What's your excuse _this time_?' Gilbert swore he saw Antonio swallow.

'I... I forgot my PE gear,' Heracles stammered, staring at the cane with round eyes. 'But I could go get it...'

'NO. Boys, what's the punishment for a student without gear?'

'Two lashes,' the teens muttered. Heracles spluttered. Gilbert turned to stare at his friends who both pointed frantically forward. Gilbert spun round, watching as Heracles got whipped on his bottom.

'I'M AWESOME, I'M AWESOME, I AM AWESOME,' Gilbert chanted quietly. He still got funny looks from a few students.

Heracles was dismissed, with wet eyes to his locker and then to his room, as this was last period. (**A/N my school does this too; why only one period before lunch?) **

Gilbert kept an eye on the teacher all through the rest of the class, but all that happened was that about two of the all-boys class got kicked out for _whispering _and another got sent to the Principal's for chewing gum.

'That was barbaric,' Gilbert told Antonio and Francis as they strolled towards their respective rooms. 'Utterly horrible.'

'Yeah, it kinda was, but that's life. Mr Braginski doesn't get messed with, and we don't skip. Plus, the other kids respect us for still taking the class when we know he's our teacher, instead of getting notes _mon ami_,' Francis said. 'Wanna go to my place, guys?'

'Yeah, sure,' Gilbert said.

'Um, I will... I've got to pick up Blanca and Abella **(Mexico and Brazil**) from the Junior Block and walk them home, before Mama's class,' Antonio replied. 'But, of course, I'll come afterwards.'

'OH HELL! I've gotta pick Ludwig up, too.'

'OK, well, you two go together and I'll get some snacks from the store.'

'_Si._'

'Whatever.'

Antonio's shirt, which was still awesome, even with paint sprinkled on it from his art class, was soon pulled at and clung too by Abella, Antonio's littlest sister, who was giggling at the painting he'd done for her, of a puppy.

'Ludwig! Come on, man, this is boring! I'm going to Francis', Mum's at work, so you'll have to go to that Feliciano's house, K?'

'Kay.'

Gilbert was moved by his brother's response (normally a _why _or _how come_) that he messed up Ludwig's perfectly flat hair.

'GILBERT! I WILL SHOOT GILBIRD.' Ludwig barely finished because Gilbert landed feet first on his stomach after pushing Ludwig over, and was soundly beating him.

'DON'T YOU DARE! AAAHHH.' The last bit was because Antonio had dragged Gilbert away.

'Calm down, Gil! It's not that bad, is it? He was only joking, _amigo._'

'No, he wasn't,' Gilbert snorted back. 'He's a DEMON.'

'OK,' Antonio said. 'You coming to Francis' now?'

'What about the girls?'

'Blanca will walk Abella back.'

'OK. Why are you going now?'

'I texted Mum. She said it was fine.'

'Oh, okay... Why?'

Antonio laughed. 'Why do you care?'

'Because... was Luddie badly hurt.'

'Nah, you barely bruised him,' Antonio paused, 'but why did you beat him up?'

'Um, well... I just... Gilbird... I didn't have many friends at my old school, or in Germany, so Gilbird's... well, you know how special Francis is to you?'

'He's my best friend, I couldn't live without him,' Antonio replied instantly.

'Yeah, well, what would you do if someone said they'd kill him?'

'Kill them first.' Again, instant reply. 'Without a doubt.' _Man, _Gilbert thought, _Antonio would've made a good pirate! _

'Gilbird's my Francis.'

'Oh.'

And then they were at Francis' rooms. They were painted a soft blue, with plush white carpet and when Francis came out to greet them, he was wearing a blue button up and white slacks. 'Take off your shoes,' he commanded. 'Snacks on the table.'

Antonio pointed out Francis' living room with one tanned hand. 'Help yourself. I've got to give Francis his agricultural homework, plus some horticultural help.'

'Can I come?'

'Sure. But it'll be pretty boring, Francis is not good at gardening.'

Gilbert trailed Antonio through the apartment until he bumped into Francis' door. Francis had changed, again, into an ancient orange shirt that didn't suit him AT ALL and shorts that were baggy and holey.

'That's unnecessary, it's all theory,' Antonio pointed out. Francis glared at him.

'OK, let's begin... Francis Bonnefoy, aged fifteen, tutor Antonio Carriedo, aged fifteen, extra helper Gilbert Weillschmidt, aged'-Antonio looked up to see Gilbert mouthing his age-'fifteen and a half.'

'Why's that necessary?'

'It's not, really, but the teacher's like it.'

'Oh, ok.'

'I don't get it.' Francis said immediately. 'Why would _I _plant the flowers? That's what hired gardeners are for, right?'

'Oh, FRANNIE.'

And that was how the rest of the afternoon went. Francis eventually got it, as the clock rang six o'clock, and Gilbert wandered home for dinner. Ludwig had come back from the little Italians to ask permission to stay the night, which Mama granted. Gilbert did what little homework he had- all ten extra maths pages, two pages of Music theory, some history homework that didn't even make sense- before collapsing in front of the TV. He watched about ten minutes before deciding that he wasn't fluent enough in English for watching a movie in Chinese accents at eleven o'clock at night. As Gilbert's Mama went to bed, and his Papa came home and they tucked themselves into bed. After awhile, Gilbert snuggled under a duvet printed with birds, and lay for a few minutes, wondering how his one old friend, Roger, was doing.

The last thought that crossed his mind wasn't _this place wasn't as bad as I thought _but _I hate alarm clocks._


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed.

Gilbert, being Gilbert, managed to get three detentions in one day, so the teachers gave one to Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F Jones, so although Alfred didn't seem to care, Arthur was beginning to hate Gilbert.

As much as Antonio seemed to dislike Arthur and the feeling seemed to be returned, Gilbert wondered about that, but didn't want to ask, in case it was something really embarrassing for Antonio, or if Francis frowned and said "what are you talking about, they're best friends?"

But then Ludwig's little friends' grandfather, the school's headmaster, announced that there was going to be a school play. And, instead of cheering for the break in routine, they all went deathly silent. Antonio's face was white, and Arthur looked like he was about to scream.

"Francis- what's going on?" Gilbert whispered ten minutes later as he set about painting a tree with his friend. "Antonio's acting all weird. And why isn't he in Scenes with you? Is he an actor?"

"Yes to both of them, he is acting weird and an actor, and it's all to do with Arthur stupid Kirkland."

"What'd he do?"

"Two years ago-the last time we had a play- Arthur and Antonio were chosen to be the pirate ships' captains. Unfortunately, they both got carried away- Arthur more than anyone else. He kept attacking Antonio whenever he was in costume, which he had to be often, so in the end, they actually got shipped to therapy. And then the play went on and Arthur nearly cut one of the crew's finger's off. Don't mess with Arthur, he's MEAN with a sword."

"Holy cow. And no one cares?"

"Antonio does, since I was the crew member. I've got a _scar_," Francis said, in the same tone somebody else would've used to say "I've got a fatal tumour."

"Oh dear," Gilbert said, sympathetically. "I'm sure it's awful. But why- _why- _did Arthur do that?"

"Because, dear Gilbert, he's a nutter."

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**And yes, this one's really short, but that's because there's school stationary lists and stuff to buy- so I suppose you will get another chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter is up in the same twelve hours as the previous one because of MDWOLFGIRL who reviewed. Sorry it's kinda short I'm really tired!**

Gilbert decided he HATED Arthur Kirkland.

Which meant, by definition, when Arthur was selected to be his partner in History, he freaked the flip out.

He started hyperventilating, and hoping that the teacher would see sense. He wondered if Arthur's hand waving about REALLY made a difference- the cold cut evil boringness of Mrs Beasley refused to take any notice of other people.

"Mrs Beasley! I can't be partners with him! He's the Spanish mongrel's friend!"

"Yeah, and he's an idiot who can't even cook! Trust me, I was in foodtech with him," Gilbert agreed. "We can't be partners."

"Look, boys, you're partners. I don't choose, I just plug it into the little program and it prints it out. Arthur, you're the best at history and Gilbert's struggling, so you're partners. No more arguments."

"But that's so unawesome!" Gilbert protested

"Too bloody bad."

Arthur muttered under his breath then turned to Gilbert an angry scowl on his face. "So, you've been to the Bad Touchers' place?"

"Bad touchers?"

"Antonio and Francis. Everyone reckons they're together. Are they?"

"NO. They're just friends," Gilbert retorted, hating the other more than ever. "Are you and Albert?"

Arthur flushed.

"Shut up."

"You ARE."

"_Shut up_!"

And both boys sat in angry silence for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been almost a whole term and I haven't written at all. Sorry. I had projects and stuff. But I'll update more regularly now, since it's not all stressful and getting lost on your way to Social Studies. Basically, expect a thousand word chapter on Friday, seeing as I feel bad about how little I've written and it's my birthday **

Gilbert, leaving his final class of the week, as he had a field trip to a "local business" for "entrepreneurial advice", was met by a angry looking Antonio who was nursing a black eye.

"What on earth happened to you?" Gilbert exclaimed, "black eyes are so unawesome!"

"Arthur," Antonio snarled, "we were rehearsing a scene and he _accidently _dropped a _baked clay apple _right INTO MY EYE."

"Oh, that sucks," Gilbert said, nervous, "please don't eat me."

Antonio seemed to realise he was being a bit stupid, and calmed down.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

That was when Francis rushed up, dressed in a blue polo. "GILBERT! I'm so sorry, mon ami! I... I... I wish this hadn't happened," he sobbed. His eyes were puffy. "Gilbert, do you forgive me?"

"What?" Antonio and Gilbert blurted at the same time.

"What?" Gilbert repeated.

"I urged you to sign up for History," Francis sniffed, "and now you're partners with that horrible Kirkland."

"Oh, yeah, that's not your fau-"

"Shush, here he comes," Antonio hissed. "I'll be round the corner- if you need me, whistle."

"Gilbert. Here's my room number. Come up at five and we'll each pick a bit to write about. Then we don't have to speak to each other," Arthur said, leaving before Gilbert could even protest about how five _wasn't _ideal (it was).

Antonio poked his head round.

"He gone?"

"Yep. He's gone."

"Well, you're screwed, amigo."

And that summed up Gilbert's feelings pretty exactly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yes I know, I'm a horrible liar and a terrible person, but I've been at an OPC Camp for the past week and before that I was doing Young Invators stuff and I've also just got a new job. **

"Hello, Gilbert," Arthur's mother didn't look much like her son- she was green eyed but her hair was brown, and her had a smile on her face. Maybe Arthur was just a freak of nature, like Antonio had suggested when discussing his sister, Perri's, romantic involvement with one of Arthur's brothers, Daffyd.

"Hello, Mrs Kirkland. Arthur said to come up at five?"

"Oh, yes, he's in his room. One of the doors on the left dear, not the blue one."

"OK."

"Or the green one," Mrs Kirkland said, but it was too late- Gilbert had gone humming "_I'm Awesome And I Know It_" up the stairs. He saw the green door and heard Linkin Park playing from underneath it, which caused him to mumble 'he really is emo' **A/N I actually love Linkin Park.**

He pushed open the door announcing,"Hurry up, Arthur, let's get this show on the road."

"I'm not Arthur you HUGE BUFFOON," the red haired teen in the middle of the room screamed. "IAN! THERE'S A PERVERT IN MY BEDROOM! HELP!"

The girl proceeded to beat Gilbert about the head, until Arthur rushed in, grabbed Gilbert's arm and dragged him out.

"God, Gilbert, try not to piss everyone off you bloody wanker," Arthur snapped, "and leave Deirdre alone. She's a stupid cow, but she's my sister. I suppose. Neither of us particularly likes it, though."

"I could tell," Gilbert mumbled resentfully. "Can we just pick our written parts and _go_?"

"I'll do the battle."

"I'll do the..." Gilbert checked his notes. "Rationing and lifestyles? That's so unawesomely boring! Can't we do GERMANY during WWII?"

"No, 'coz Germany were the bad guys."

"Not all Germans supported Hitler _or _the war. And we lost people too."

"Yeah, but they say all criminals protest their innocence..."

Gilbert grabbed his notebook and stormed out, managing to bump into another two boys, one the identical image of the girl, and the other brown haired Daffyd.

_I'm never coming back here _he promised himself _and I'll help Antonio beat Arthur and Alfred, no matter what it takes. _

**Here's the reason why Southern Ireland (Deirdre) called for her less aggressive brother's help. She wanted him to **_**stop her. **_**That's because she beat someone who broke up with Daffyd so badly she had to go to hospital. **

**Just a nice little piece of her character there.**

**Also, I hope it's not too OC. **

**And I apologise for not updating, too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter, because I wrote it ages ago, same as 11 and didn't upload it**

"Hey, Gilbert. How was Arthur's house?" Antonio asked, leaning forwards over his business studies' desk and interrupted Gilbert's chart of the Growth Of Bean Plant Industries.

"It was... weird. His sister started punching me."

"Deirdre? Perri hates her, so much. Almost as much as I loathe Arthur," Antonio said. "Oh, by the way, Francis' not coming to class today, so if he's not at Maths last period, don't freak out okay?"

**A/N They have a 6 day schedule which means they don't have the same classes at the same times everyday. It is NOT an inconstency in the storyline. **

"Why isn't he in class?"

"Um, because he's got his dad's..." Antonio broke off. "Look, I'll tell you at lunch, alright? Meet me by the memorials."

"OK," Gilbert agreed. He didn't have any classes with Antonio until seventh period, which was after lunch, so he didn't get to tell him that he was confused by all the secrecy.

"What's going on?" Gilbert asked straight away when he pulled up outside the memorial doorway.

"Read that. And tell me if you don't get it."

_Rene Francis Bonnefoy born 1964 died 2009. Loving father and husband._

_Mailys Danica Bonnefoy born 1998 died 2009. Much loved daughter and little sister._

"Oh my god," Gilbert mumbled. "Poor Francis."

"Yeah. I've known him since I was three, and I can still remember when Mai and Mr Bonnefoy died. Francis was so distraught... he didn't sleep for nearly eleven days. And his mother had to tell him to eat."

"Did you know them well?"

"Mai was my first girlfriend. I was twelve and she was eleven."

The bell rang, so Gilbert and Antonio both trooped to their respective classes- Science and Art. But Antonio's eyes were still filled with tears and Gilbert still felt horrible.


End file.
